James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories
James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories is a US VHS featuring 7 1st season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. It was distributed by Strand VCI Entertainment in 1990, Strand Home Video in 1993, Time-Life in 1994, Video Treasures in 1995, Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2001 and on DVD in 2005. HiT rereleased the DVD in 2009. Description VHS PEEP PEEP! Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends welcome you to the Island of Sodor to join in more of their adventures. With a peep of his whistle and puff of steam, Thomas chugs merrily along, pulling the passengers safely behind him in Annie and Clarabel, the passenger cars. When Thomas and his steam engine friends get together, who knows what adventures they will encounter on their way. Whatever happens, you can be assured they will learn a few lessons to get them back on the right track. Get you ticket and climb aboard with our magical storyteller, Ringo Starr, as he takes you for a ride of a lifetime! DVD Get Ready! Get Set! Go! Join in on all the excitement with Thomas and the rest of your Sodor Friends. Cheer on Thomas as he and Bertie race across the Island to prove who's the fastest. Cast your line in on the fun as Thomas decides fishing is not exactly what he expected, and learn with James the danger of getting a little too rough with the coaches. Full steam ahead for wonders and surpries on this magical journey. Episodes #James Learns a Lesson #Foolish Freight Cars #A Proud Day for James #Thomas and the Conductor #Thomas Goes Fishing #Terence the Tractor #Thomas and Bertie's Great Race Song #Thomas' Anthem (2001 VHS and DVD only) Characters Loctations Notes *On Hulu, the UK narration was used. *This is the last US DVD to feature the original theme tune in the menus. *The 2014 DVD doesn't have any bonus features. Errors *The line '"Hurry, hurry, hurry," puffed James.' is missing in A Proud Day for James. *The 1st 1990 front cover features a screenshot from Edward Helps Out, but that episode isn't on this tape. *Both 1990 back covers both feature a mirrored deleted scene from Henry's Special Coal, but that episode isn't on this tape. *The 2nd 1990 back cover leaves out the apostrophe in Thomas and Bertie's Great Race. *The 2nd 1990, 1993, 1994, and 1995 covers all show a deleted screenshot from Old Iron, but that episode isn't included in the VHS. *On the 2009 DVD cover, there is a copy of Thomas' funnel behind his cab. *The 1993 release still has the Strand VCI logo on the spine despite being a Strand Home Video release. *The 1993 back cover doesn't list the other volumes. *On the Strand Home Video version, just before Thomas goes Fishing, the yellow transitioning from Thomas' nameboard to the episode is seen. *James Learns a Lesson and Foolish Freight Cars are echoed on this release. Gallery JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStories1990cover.png|2nd 1990 VHS cover JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStories1990backcover.jpg|1990 VHS back cover JamesLearnsaLessonVHS2.jpg|1993 VHS cover JamesLearnsALesson1993backcover.jpg|1993 back cover JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStories1994cover.jpg|1994 VHS cover JamesLearnsaLesson1995VHS.jpg|1995 VHS cover JamesLearnsaLesson1995spine.jpg|1995 spine JamesLearnsaLesson1995VHSbackcover.jpg|1995 VHS back cover JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherThomasAdventures2001VHS.jpg|2001 VHS cover JamesLearnsaLessonVHSbackcover.jpg|2001 VHS back cover JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStories.png|2005 DVD cover JamesLearnsaLessonDVDbackcover.jpg|2005 DVD back cover JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStoriesDVD2009backcover.jpg|2009 DVD back cover JamesLearnsaLesson2009DVDcover.jpg|2009 DVD cover JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStoriestitlecard.png|Original US VHS/DVD title card JamesLearnsaLessonVHStitlecard.jpg|1993 VHS title card JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStoriesHulutitlecard.jpg|Hulu release title card JamesLearnsALessonVHStape.JPG|1993 tape SSSSSSSongSSongSong Category:Thomas and Friends US Home Video releases Category:1990s home video releases Category:Home video releases distributed by Strand VCI Entertainment Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki